Teenscast Drabbles, One-shots, and Other Stuff
by Yumleethelimabean
Summary: Drabbles and one-shots base on the Yogscast AU Teenscast, where all the Yogscast are teens! Pairings may include Zoethian, Sjips, Nilesjin, and other Yogships. Review and tell me what ships I should write about next, and if you want more!
1. Dizzy-Sjinilesy

**_Eh, sup guys? I'm just dumping some drabbles here, don't mind me. Please, please review!_**

* * *

Nilesy stared at the brown haired boy across the room, sighing inwardly. He wasn't _staring_ exactly, more like _observing_. He couldn't help it.

Sjin just seemed to be perfect. So goddamn perfect it drove Nilesy insane. His blue eyes sparkled as he laughed and talked with his lab partner, Xephos. The sound drifted across the classroom to where Nilesy sat, contemplating how anyone could make him feel like this. He hated it.

"Nilesy?" The voice of his own partner broke through his thoughts. Shaking his head, he turned to face the red-haired girl beside him. She smiled sweetly at him. Though many people bullied Nilesy, Zoey was always nice, defending him when Sips or anyone made fun of him. But when Sips said something, he noticed how Sjin would never join in, even stopping him sometimes...

"Nilesy? Hello?" Zoey said. Nilesy realized he had spaced out again.

"Hmm?" He said, looking at his lab partner once more.

"I said, do you have the worksheet? We're supposed to be writing this stuff down." Zoey said patiently.

"Uh, yeah, here it is." He slid it onto the desk and mindlessly began filling out the table while Zoey wrote some notes on another worksheet. But he was distracted. His thoughts kept running back to Sjin. He couldn't even explain these feelings, he just knew that they were bad.

_The thing is_, He admitted to himself, _you like Sjin._

This thought startled him, dizzying him slightly. That was how Sjin made him feel. Dizzy. He quickly pushed the thought away, but it had already done the damage. He couldn't stop thinking i, over and over, until it became a helpless chant.

He liked Sjin? Why? He couldn't even explain it. He just did. His soft voice, blue eyes, brown hair, and big, friendly smile just made Nilesy feel all fluttery and dizzy

The bell rang, signifying the end of class and startling him from his thoughts once more. Jumping up, he gathered his stuff and quickly made his way towards the door, hoping to get to his next class before the halls were too full, where he'd be safe. He practically dashed out the door and down the hall, hoping Sips wouldn't find him.

Without warning he tripped over his own feet and he fell flat on his face, hands quickly going up to check that his glasses were still intact. Groaning, he began to push himself up, only to see a pair of sneakered feet approaching him. He quickly tried to scramble up, only to slip and fall once more.

He was startled to hear a giggle, coming from the person above him. He slowly sat up, fearing Sips would be lurking somewhere. Instead he saw a very different sight indeed.

Sjin was standing in front of him giggling. "Sorry, I don't mean to laugh it's just you-here, do you need a hand?" Nilesy's head was spinning as Sjin reached out a hand to help him from the floor. Standing up, Nilesy brushed himself off with as much dignity as he could muster, sure his face was bright red. He looked around, wondering if he could just disappear.

"Er, thanks." He mumbled, face still flushed.

"No problem, just don't fall over again, yeah?" Sjin said, still grinning. Nilesy nodded numbly. "I'll see you around, then."

And with that he walked off, leaving a very dizzy Nilesy in his wake.


	2. Monkey Bars-Sjips

_**Hey! This is for SaplingPawz, a fantastic writer, who wrote me an amazing Zoethian story (Go read it!) in return for this miserable excuse for a one-shot. This is really not very good. I'll write an extra to make up for it!**_

_**Sorry Sapling! I don't even know what this is! Hope you like it, though!**_

* * *

Sjin was hanging from the monkey bars.

He was swinging slightly, the ground almost close enough to touch with his finger tips. He giggled as he swung back and forth, looking over at the the other boy.

"Sips, remember when we used to hang upside down when we were little? And we'd have contests to see who would last longest? I always won!"

Sips just grunted and didn't look up from his phone. Sjin tried once again to get his attention.

"Remember when Xephos fell, and Honeydew laughed so hard he fell, too?" Sjin asked, earning a chuckle from Sips.

"I was good at that. You only won because I let you." Sips remarked, provoking an indignant huff from Sjin.

"That's not true! I'm a master at hanging upside down! Look at me now, I'm like a bat!" Sjin declared, spreading his arms out and giggling again.

"Sure. You wouldn't last so long if I did this!" Sips lunged forward, tickling sjin and causing him to squeal and try to squirm away, only to fall off the monkey bars and land on the sandy ground, unhurt.

"Sips!" Sjin whined, pushing himself up. He scrambled up the monkey bars and hung from his knees once more, eyeing Sips warily. Sips just smirked.

"I've got to go. Are you coming to the tree house later?" Sips asked, standing up.

"Yeah. Bye Sipsy!" Sjin said as Sips walked away. He waved, which looked quite weird upside down.

Sjin closed his eyes and swayed, enjoying the warm sun and cool breeze on his face. He hummed to himself, thinking about how fun the summer was going to be. Summer vacation had just started, and he was planning on spending a lot of it with Sips. He smiled as he thought of their tree house, nestled high in the branches of a tree. They had had it since they were kids, and they still hung out there everyday, sometimes sneaking out in the middle of the night to meet there and stay up all night talking.

His thoughts were interrupted by a pair of lips pressing into his own. He was so surprised that his eyes flew open and he flailed around before falling to ground once again in a startled heap.

He looked up to see Sips doubled over in laughter. "Siiips!" Sjin whined, sitting up and looking at the other boy in annoyance. "What'd you do that for?"

"Sorry!" Sips managed to choke out as he laughed. He reached down to help Sjin up. The brunette brushed himself off and looked at Sips with mock anger. Sips just laughed.

"Come on Sjin, you big dum-dum." Sips said, tugging on his hand. Sjin couldn't help laughing too as they walked off together, hand in hand.


	3. Extremely Dizzy-Sjinilesy

**_Hey! 'Sup guys! This is a continuation of Sapling Pawz's "Very dizzy", which was a continuation of my original story "Dizzy". Go read them both if you haven't! The first part is chapter 1 of this story, and the second is chapter 5 of her Yogscast Couple One-shots. Enjoy, and please review for more stories brought to you by me and Sapling!_**

* * *

Nilesy was numb with shock as Sjin walked away, and it was a moment before he felt the huge grin spreading across his face. His heart soared, and before he could help it a giggle escaped his lips; had Sjin really just kissed him? That was impossible. Nilesy was just a lonely outcast, while Sjin was Sjin. What would he want with a loser like Nilesy?

But he had kissed him, Sjin had kissed Nilesy. He couldn't even contemplate it. It couldn't have happened. It had happened.

Nilesy looked around the courtyard; It was deserted except for a few students in the corner, talking quietly. They looked at him strangely as he laughed out loud.

He got up and made his way back to the lunch room. Then he stopped at the door; what if Sips was in here, what if he knew what had just happened? Turning from the door, Nilesy almost ran straight into Rythian. The taller boy stepped back in surprise.

"Hey Nilesy. Was that you I saw you running out of the cafeteria earlier?" Rythian asked.

"Uh, yeah, that was."

"What was that about?"

"Oh, nothing, really. Don't worry about it." Nilesy said nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

Want to come sit with me, Zoey, and Tee. I noticed you were sitting alone." Rythian remarked.

Just then Nilesy spotted Sips through the doors, walking towards them. Was he looking at Nilesy?

"Uh, no thanks, I have homework to do...in the...far away!" Nilesy yelped, turning and practically running down the hallway. Rythian gave a confused goodbye as the pool boy disappeared.

Nilesy ran into a classroom, closing the door and kneeling in front of it, hidden from view from passersby who happened to look through the door's small door.

He was beginning to feel completely ridiculous when he heard voices approaching. He tensed as he recognized the first as Sips, but was shocked to hear Sjin as well.

"Why did the poor little pool bastard run away, Sjin?" Sips asked in a mocking voice.

"You should know, Sips, you're the one telling him lies." Sjin said, slightly angry.

The voices stopped outside the door and Nilesy tensed as there was a pause.

"W-what are you talking about Sjin?" Sips asked, slightly nervous.

"You told him we were together. I know there's been some...stuff that's happened in the past, but that doesn't necessarily mean..." Sjin trailed off.

"Yeah, I...I just got a bit...jealous, because, well, he likes you, and..." Sips was practically choking as he tried to get out the words. He didn't do feelings, that much was obvious.

"Yeah, I know...I...I kissed him." Sjin admitted.

"What?" Sips said, shocked. There was a pause as Nilesy held his breath. "I-I just thought-"

"Yeah, me too. I don't know what I was doing. I don't know what I'm doing now. I don't know what to do."

Nilesy heard Sips take a deep breath. "I like you Sjin, a lot, actually. I'm just...I just want you to know, I guess."

There was a painful silence.

"I like you too, Sips." Sjin said quietly. "Sorry that I-" Suddenly he was cut off. Nilesy peeked over the edge of the window to see Sips kissing Sjin. He gasped and ducked back down, a lump forming in his throat.

After a moment Nilesy heard the two laughing as they broke apart, and then the sound of footsteps receding.

Sjin's bright voice traveled back as he walked away, leaving Nilesy alone in the dark classroom, tears forming in his eyes, and as dizzy as ever.


	4. Broken Glass

Sjin comes in, breathless from the cold outside. He closes my front door behind him before taking off his coat and joining me in the living room, where I'm sitting on the floor watching some boring movie. He sits beside me and glances at the screen before turning to me, a worried look in his eyes.

"Nilesy, I have a bit of a problem." He states, as if he's telling me that we need to our homework soon. I look at him.

"And what is that?" I ask.

"I like someone. And they'll never like me back." Oh.

My heart cracks slightly, not yet shattering, but getting there. I look at the screen like it's more interesting than this conversation, which I'm unwillingly clinging to like a life boat, before glancing at him once more.

"Another chick? Which one?"

Sjin takes a deep breath."Actually...it's a guy." He says.

My heart jumps. Wait, does that mean that Sjin's...My heart fills with hope. Maybe he'll eventually get over whoever he likes and then I'll finally have a chance with him. I'm not like him, I don't like tons of different people. No one really talks to be besides Sjin, and I love him. He's the only person I care about. But he's still looking at me with such worry that I know whoever he's talking about, he likes them a lot.

"Hmm, a guy? Who then?" I ask casually. My heart is growing weaker as the cracks grow and spread across the fragile surface. Maybe, though, just maybe, it could be me.

My thoughts change instantly when I see the look in his eyes. That look of adoration he has whenever he looks at not me, but Sips._ Crack._

"Sips. I think I...I think I'm in love with him."

My heart shatters.

"That's great Sjin, you should tell him." I say off handedly. Sjin looks at me with hope. The pieces are all over the floor, and I hope no one gets cut.

"Really? You think he feels the same way?"

"Yeah, I've seen the way he looks at you. He likes you Sjin, I can tell." I can tell. It's been obvious since the beginning, since they first met. I could never compare.

"I think I'll tell him now. Do you think I should?" Sjin asks anxiously.

I nod, trying to mentally pick up a few of the pieces, jagged and sharp like broken glass. Sjin stands up.

"Thanks Nilesy, you're a great friend." With that he turns and is out the door in a flash, just as I cut myself on one of the pieces. That must be why I'm crying.


End file.
